Go Look It Up!
by TheDragonLover
Summary: “Come on, am I really that annoying?”“Go look it up.”“What do you mean, “look it up”?”“Like, in a dictionary or something. I’m sure that under “annoying” there’s your picture.” Hero/Gengar fluff, PMD-based. Why am I the only person who loves this?


**Just an adorable little oneshot I decided to write after a while of listening to "Go Google It" by Megurine Luka & Gakupo and Relient K's "Must Have Done Something Right" on never-ending loop. :D It's just so cute!**

**This is taking a different approach to what happens after the main storyline. Strap yourselves in for some fluff! (And ignore the fact that the item needed to evolve Eevee into Umbreon is obtained in a dungeon later unlocked in the games, okay? Fanfiction is fanfiction.)**

* * *

_Go Look It Up!_

* * *

"Hey, Kitty."

The Umbreon stiffened before tossing her head to the side, searching for the being who had called for her. It wasn't that she didn't recognize the voice–no, she heard it clearly and knew who it was the instant she listened to it–but she didn't know where the hell he was. She preferred not to be surprised when it came to him . . .

But, she wasn't the luckiest Pokemon in town.

She turned her head to the other side and jumped when she suddenly found him standing there with that enormous grin on his face as usual. He was nearly a foot taller than her and twice her weight, giving him the advantage to tower over her for intimidation, but she refused to let his tall purple figure get to her. She gritted her teeth, just knowing he was going to ridicule her, but she quickly snapped at him before he could think of anything witty. "I just saved the world, turned into light and returned only a week ago, okay? I'm still exhausted, cranky, and I don't want to have to deal with your crap right now." Her tail swished to emphasize the finality of her statement.

He frowned, looking rather insulted at her remark, but then it was replaced with that damned smirk again as he crossed his arms coolly. "Kekekeh, well, you _do_ look terrible. All of that work still got you tired?" He had constantly called her "weak" and "hopeless" before, so this threw salt into a newly reopened wound.

She arched her back slightly, ready to Bite him to oblivion, and grew even angrier when he started to laugh. Her fur bristled as she snarled warningly, "Gengar, I mean it, I'm not in the mood to–"

"Oh, calm down, kekeh!" He waved a nonchalant claw much to her surprise, the smirk morphing into a sort of playful grin. "I'm only teasing you. I didn't think you had it in you, shorty!" When her fury deflated into a puzzled curiosity, he shrugged and looked up towards the cloudless skies as if searching for an exposed Rayquaza. "Hell, I would have never gone up there. That took guts."

She frowned at his compliment, but before she could find a reply she was reminded of what had happened after the blast, and she perked up considerably with her ears standing straight in the air like radars. "Hey, wait!" She then tilted her head and blinked thoughtfully as she stared at him. "You . . . you dragged me back. You saved me."

He froze at the "accusation", smirk wiped off of his face for a split second that made him look a bit frightened at her discovery, but he quickly recovered and denied her claim. "I don't know what you're talking about! I've done nothing of the sort." He scratched the spot on his face where a nose would probably have been placed, a sign that she had come to learn meant he was lying. "I ain't no hero or anything stupid like that!"

She grinned at his "tough guy" act. "Oh, okay. You aren't a hero at all, Gengar. You didn't help anyone–nope, you're just a selfish jerk who only cares about himself."

He snorted and crossed his arms again. "Damn straight!" When she giggled at his expression and response, though, he dropped the sour look for a grin instead. "And don't you forget it!"

* * *

Kitty stood up and stretched, giving a long yawn as she glanced out the window of her house to see the setting sun on the horizon. It was now a month after the events with Rayquaza, and she had slowly eased into a nocturnal schedule until she awoke to see the remnants of the sunset every night. It meant less time spent with her Venusaur friend, but it was less painful than standing in the sunlight all day long. Besides, either of them could always wake up a bit early or stay up a bit late to visit the other, so they weren't totally cut off from each other.

This, however, meant that she hung out with a different crowd.

She barely had time to splash herself awake with the vase of water she kept nearby before she had a visitor. She had been expecting Blade to come with the day's mail in his mouth like he normally did, but this time it wasn't the Absol's voice she heard float in from the doorway–or, rather, from beside her. "Good evening, Kitty." She nearly spilled water all over the floor in her hurry to whip around and face the Ghost/Poison-Type that had startled her out of her wits. In his claws was her mail, and on his face was a huge smirk that showed he was glad to have frightened her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

She scowled at his fake concern before walking forward and snatching the letters from him with her mouth. Ignoring his snickers to instead sit at the table and sort through them, she was surprised to find him in time standing beside her and looking over her shoulder. She at first tried to pretend he wasn't there, but in the end she sighed and glanced up at him, silently asking him to stop.

He looked at her as innocent as a Gengar could and asked, "What, am I bothering you? You can tell me if I am." At her snort, the grin finally emerged, and he continued, "Come on, am I really _that_ annoying?"

"Go look it up," she retorted, returning her gaze to the pile of letters on the table and frowning. "Damn, there's so many . . ." She had a system where all missions less than B rank were sent to the other members of the team, as well as delivery missions because she couldn't stand those things, but that still left a lot to look at. She sighed and started sifting through them all, muttering dark things to herself as she almost completely forgot about the Pokemon beside her–until he asked her a question.

"What do you mean, "look it up"?" His tone held one of confusion, as if he didn't know what she meant. She cast him a glance before going on with her work, remaining silent for a bit until she decided to grace him with an answer.

"Like, in a dictionary or something. I'm sure that under "annoying" there's your picture."

"No, that's under jerk. Remember?" He smirked when she rolled her eyes at him, and then he stepped forward to pick one of the envelopes from the table and asked, "How about this one? It goes to Howling Forest, and it's requested by a . . . Smeargle."

"A Smeargle?" Curious, she leaned over to look at it, accidentally brushing his claw with her ear as she squinted at the message. It twitched at the contact, but she wasn't paying any attention to it as she asked him, "What's a Smeargle?"

He shrugged, his eyes glued to her ear for some reason. "I dunno. Go look it up or something." He grinned when she scoffed and sat up straight again, but his gaze never left the black-and-gold attachment to her head as she continued her work. She didn't notice him watching it until he abruptly stroked it, and she jumped back in shock as her eyes widened at him. He gulped, looking embarrassed, and he cleared his throat and grumbled, "Err, it kept twitching, and it looked . . . weird."

* * *

She was lying on her straw bed and panting heavily, temperature rising steadily as her half-lidded eyes stared at the ceiling in a daze. She had felt terrible before she went to sleep, but it seemed to have elevated in her slumber until she woke up a few hours later being unable to breathe. She had to lie on her back just to alleviate the pressure on her chest, but now she was stuck there, too weak to move any more. She was too tired to call for help, but she didn't need to because _he_ always came to her house. She could count on him making an appearance soon; somehow he always knew when she was awake.

She didn't know when it started, but now it was in their routine.

As she expected, she felt his ghostly presence enter the house, but she couldn't roll over to look at him like she wanted to. She hated not being able to see him, it always gave her the feeling that he was making faces behind her back. This time, however, he strode across the room and hovered over her, a deep frown set on his face instead of his normal grin. She felt his claw rest on her sweaty forehead and closed her eyes at the comforting touch, barely hearing his whispered, "Damn, Kitty, you're on fire."

She could only give a small groan which translated to "no shit, Sherlock" in Kitty-language, and she felt his hot breath as he chuckled quietly at her reply. "Still as humorous as ever, even with a high fever." She felt his arms pick her up with ease and struggled a bit, giving a small whine. "What?"

"Don't . . . sick." She coughed, her throat feeling like it was coated with syrup. She was surprised to hear him laugh again, and she squinted with heavy eyelids to see him grinning at her smugly.

"I'm not gonna get sick," he told her, looking rather proud of the fact. "I'm a ghost, after all."

_That makes sense, I guess._ Still, she felt strangely guilty for him carrying her, and as she felt the cooling breeze of the open air outside she mumbled, "Sakura . . ."

His tone was full of know-it-all brilliance that she would have smacked him for if she was able. "Is not only asleep, but susceptible to your sickness." Then, his voice softened as she focused on his steady gentle gait. "Kitty, don't worry, it's not a bother. Think of it . . . as repayment for everything I've done."

If she wasn't so overwhelmed by her illness, she would have had the decency to thank him for his concern. However, because she was in a particularly bad mood for having to be taken care of, she only groaned and mumbled a small, "Stubborn . . ."

She got a glimpse of his mischievous smirk before she closed her eyes to doze off, but she could hear him clear as a bell as he replied cheekily, "Yet another picture of me in the dictionary, huh?"

Later, she awoke feeling a bit better and able to move, and she glanced around an unfamiliar house trying to figure out how she had gotten there. It was only when she jumped after spotting the Shadow Pokemon sleeping with his back against the wall that she realized he had taken her to his place, placed her on his bed, and stayed up to watch over her. Overwhelmed by the kind action, she looked at Gengar with a new light and smiled, feeling profound gratitude towards him.

". . . Thanks."

* * *

"Really?" Sakura and Kitty were sitting outside the Eevee-shaped house two months later, having another one of their "girl talks" as Gengar dubbed them. The Umbreon nodded, watching Sakura's face twist with something between surprise and delight, eventually settling on a bewildered smile. Normally they would talk a bit in the morning (or right before Kitty went to bed), but she had to get something off of her chest and fast. "That's so _cute!_"

Of course, she wouldn't be saying that if she knew who had done it.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed with a slightly nervous grin. "And after that, he just left, as if he didn't want to know how I'd reply." She had told her what Gengar had been doing the last three months after they had saved the world, but instead of telling her it was him she had decided to just say it was a "secret". It was rather fun watching Sakura get upset over the mystery, but it was better than letting her realize she was actually _thinking_ this way about their ex-rival. The story she had just finished relaying was when Gengar had taken care of her when she was sick, and the next morning had told her to treat her body right or "he'd have to force soup down her throat".

"Well," Sakura began merrily, "it seems to _me_ that he really likes you. I mean, come on, helping you on missions without taking the rewards? Keeping your place clean and stocked with food? Taking care of you when you're sick?" She poked the Umbreon's shoulder with a vine. "Methinks you like him back, too."

"W-what?" Her face burned at the thought of Sakura reading her mind. _She's not a Psychic-Type! Or did she ask Xatu or Alakazam to . . . oh no!_ She shook her head quickly to dispel her ridiculous fear. "Nononono, I don't like him, not like _that_ anyways. I don't think like that!" Yet another lie to add to the steadily growing proverbial pile–she often found herself entertaining the thought of Gengar liking her like that, and sometimes she imagined what it would be like to actually be with him. It surprised her when her mind wandered to him often, and it was hard to keep from blurting out questions when he was near.

"Uh-huh, _sure._" The Venusaur grinned at her friend's discomfort. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your _secret somebody._"

Just as Kitty was about to retort that he _wasn't_ anything like that, a voice sounded behind her that caused her to grow cold and stiffen and blush at the same time. ""Secret somebody"?" A bit afraid to turn around and find out that she wasn't hallucinating, the scowl that appeared on Sakura's face confirmed who it was–_he_ was the only person she'd scowl at like that.

_Oh . . . shit . . ._

She slowly turned around, still looking nervous, and snapped back as she was sure her friend expected her to, "It's none of your business!" She felt awful for being so mean to him, but she couldn't just be friendly with him when Sakura knew nothing of their friendship. So, she had to pretend she was still sour towards him and hope he would see through her façade.

He frowned, as if not expecting her to react like that, but then a flicker of something like recognition occurred in his eyes before he smirked at her mischievously. He crossed his arms and scoffed, looking as arrogant as ever, and said, "Kekekeh, I think it _is_ my business! After all, it could be _me_ you guys are talking about."

Although her face grew red at that comment (_Thank God Sakura can't see it!_), the Venusaur behind her growled, "Leave her alone! She wouldn't think anything like that about _you!_" She was very protective of her friend after nearly losing her, so her ferocity was to be expected.

He hadn't been able to seriously taunt her in a while, so she suspected he was enjoying this immensely. Turning to face the Seed Pokemon with a smug grin, he asked her, "And why not? Come on, you _know_ I'm the stuff." He put his claws on his hips and gave Kitty a knowing smirk. "If you look up "handsome", "perfect" or "clever", you'll see my picture beside it!"

She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the act they had put up, but her face remained serious (even with a light blush remaining). "No, it'll be next to "jerk", if anything!"

"Or "stupid"," Sakura added for effect, oblivious to the barely contained smile the other two were hiding from her. She was fired up and raring to go, looking about ready to Bullet Seed Gengar in the face. "So go away! We're having a conversation here!"

"Pfft, don't let me interrupt your "girly talk"!" He made a face and waved his claws mockingly at them. "It must be _so important_ that _I_ can't talk to you."

"It is! Now leave!"

"Alright, fine. I'll leave you two _sissies_ be." He looked at Kitty and winked secretively to her, his grin growing wider when she returned it discreetly before turning around and waving. "Later, losers!" He walked down the plains, only looking back after he had walked too far to see his expression, but he eventually disappeared at the horizon in the distance. Only then did Sakura relax, and she turned to her friend with an angry huff.

"That guy's still a jerk, I see." She shook her head in disappointment, but then a thoughtful look overcame her expression. "Hey . . . did you notice he didn't say "kekekeh" as much?"

Kitty, who had been around him more often and so hearing the decline in his behavior gradual, hadn't noticed the difference and gave a genuine frown of confusion. "Hm, yeah, you're right . . ." _I wonder when he started to change that?_ She couldn't pin it down to a specific date, but she soon gave up to instead converse with Sakura a bit longer before leaving. The entire time, though, she couldn't stop thinking about him, or how he had come over at possibly the worst time.

_Ugh . . . how am I going to talk to him normally after this?_

* * *

"Kitty!"

He had called after her as she walked to her next mission, but she tensed and quickened her pace, trying to outrun him without actually running to avoid talking to him. It was the day after the awkward experience, and with the memory of that evening fresh in her mind she was anxious to talk to him again. Afraid of him bringing up the conversation, she decided she just had to avoid him for a while, and then he'd eventually forget and they could continue with their strange routine. But, she _had_ broken it by slipping out of her house as soon as she woke up, which was probably why he was running after her. So, it was only to be expected that he'd go looking for her.

For the first time in the last three months that they became friends in, she hated their routine.

"Kitty, wait up!"

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to escape him forever, she decided that she might as well get it over with and stopped, giving a reluctant sigh as she heard his footsteps get closer with her large ears. Her heart was racing so loud she was sure the Pokemon back at town could hear it, and she gulped as his gait shortened to a slow walk. Soon he was behind her, but he suddenly stopped and simply stood there in silence, making her feel uneasy. She kept staring at the road ahead of her, refusing to turn around in case she didn't like the look on his face, but that led her to wonder what it was she _did_ want him to look like. Overjoyed? Depressed? Angry? She wasn't so sure anymore, and the way his voice grew soft and hesitant made her doubt herself.

"Kitty?"

Her gaze fell to the ground as she pondered on what to say. Should she respond at all? Wracked by indecision, she was surprised to suddenly feel his claw on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see Gengar standing beside her, a confused frown on his face as he stared at her in concern. _He's just got a habit of surprising me, doesn't he?_ She was fascinated with the worry in his expression, which made her wonder at what time he began to care for her more than want to harm her. _Did it start when he saved me after Rayquaza's Hyper Beam? When he touched my ear? When he cared for me when I was sick? When?_

She didn't realize until it was too late that she gave her mental questioning life. "When?" She immediately bit her lip after letting the word slip, wishing she could take it back. _Me and my big mouth!_

His face became thoughtful, his claw remaining where it was as he thought over her question. He looked so serious, even more so then when he had carried her when she was ill, that she nearly took a step away in shock. As his gaze slowly lowered to the ground before them, she felt his claws twitch before gripping her shoulder firmly.

"You . . . you mean when we became friends?"

She hesitated, not knowing if that was really what she meant, but she gave it to him anyways with a short nod. The silence lengthened and at first made her think he hadn't seen her from the corner of his eye, but then he gave a heavy sigh and turned away, letting his claw slide off. When his sharp fingers trailed down her shoulder, she shivered at the strange sensation, but she kept her focus on his spiky back as she waited for his answer. Despite her apprehension, she was eager to learn the answer to what had been plaguing her all night and caused her to fall into a restless sleep.

Did Gengar really like her? And . . . did she like him back?

She didn't know why his explanation would change the answer to the second question, but all the same she wanted to know.

Gengar's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "I . . ." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't really know. It might have been three months ago . . . two . . . one . . ." He was quiet for a while, as if mulling it over himself. She memorized every inch of his back, every spike that adorned it like a protective covering. "Either way, I know it happened. And . . ."

She tensed when he trailed off, and she shakily asked, "A-and, what?" _Oh, come on, Gengar, you can't just trail off and leave it alone! You _know_ how much I hate that!_ He was silent still, and she took a step towards him and whispered, "Gengar, please . . . tell me." Her heart was beating at a million miles per hour as she held her breath for his reply.

He didn't turn to face her, much to her dismay, but he did at least speak up. His voice was as unsure as hers was, if not more. "And . . . something else happened, too." He paused, nearly causing her to attack him in her impatience. "I don't know how or why it did, either."

"What did?"

"I . . ." She could hear his anxious gulp. "I began to . . . well, it went _past_ friendship for me, I think . . ." As her heart rate sped up at the confession, he turned to look back at the road they had both traveled, face distant in thought. "After everything that I've done to you in the past, I guess I was surprised that you didn't hold it all against me. And, well, surprise turned to respect, respect turned into adoration, and adoration . . ."

"I couldn't hold it against you," she blurted out, causing him to stop his explanation. She almost fell silent after that, but she pushed herself to keep going. "Even though you may have been mean in the past, you showed that you could be good too when you saved me. And, even though you have some arrogance issues," she added with a small grin, "you're really just a normal Pokemon like the rest of us."

"No, I'm not." His voice was surprisingly bitter and ashamed-sounding, causing her to perk up in curiosity. He finally faced her much to her delight, but wearing a sad frown as he eyed her with shame in his expression. He sighed. "Kitty, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but . . ."

"But you were scared?" When he nodded, she gave him a reassuring smile. "All of us are sometimes. So . . . go ahead. What is it?"

"I'm the human in the legend, the one who pulled Nintetales' tail."

She stared at him with shock, blinking several times before shaking her head and mumbling, "And here I was, thinking you were going to say that you were really a girl or something." If they were in a cartoon or anime of some sort, Gengar would have probably fallen over at the suggestion, but as this wasn't either he instead gave her a bewildered look that made her giggle. After she became serious once more she told him, "Look, Gengar, that's in the past. Obviously, you regret doing it, or you wouldn't look this ashamed."

"Or maybe," he countered sourly, "I just didn't want you to hate me."

_He cares what I think of him?_ Her heart skipped a beat, and she mentally scolded it to calm down while she took a deep calming breath. "I can't hate you. I may get angry occasionally, but I can't hate you." She smiled. "Especially now." His eyes widened in astonishment as she stepped forward and nuzzled him, her own eyes sliding closed as she enjoyed the smooth feel of his ghostly body against her cheek. _Funny, I thought I'd fall right through him if I tried to touch him, but he's . . . strangely warm._ The tension in his body abruptly melted away as his arms wrapped around her tightly, and she sat down to lean against him as she snuggled affectionately. It was awkward being a biped and a quadruped, but somehow it felt right.

Gengar's voice dropped to a whisper with her so close to him. "What about the selfish, stubborn and annoying jerk I am?" She laughed softly at his tentative question.

"He's not in the dictionary anymore. There's only Gengar now."

* * *

**And so, the two go to Mt. Freeze together, get instructions from Ninetales to Murky Cave, break Gardevoir's curse, and live happily ever after! :D**

**. . . *mauled for overload of fluff* What? It was sooooo much fun to write, though! XP**

**Hope you all liked it! I have a more serious one in the works, as well as a story idea . . . God, I'm obsessed.**

**Oh, and on another note, has _anyone_ noticed the changes FFN has brought to the Document Manager/Uploader? :O At least for Pokemon, anyways. You can choose between "Games", "Manga" and "Anime", which is awesome, and some more characters have been added! Sweet! 8D  
**

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')**


End file.
